The Wedding of Truth
by JAWLover125
Summary: Hermione's wedding to Ron is coming but she faces one delema letting go of what could have been. but when the one she's supposed to be letting go shows up to visit her before her wedding she finds old feelings still lurk in the shadows. what will she do?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione sat at her work desk. so many things to do in so little time. all to get ready for the big event. the event when she would no longer be Hermione Granger, and become Hermione Weasley.  
her mind felt like a sponge that was holding to much water. she had just arranged her wedding invitations. she flipped through to the front and check them again. Macy...Mint...all old friends. Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, she paused a little at his name. was it really a good idea? inviting him? she flipped further. Potters oh it would be so nice to see Ginny and Harry again. she hadn't seen them since their wedding. how wonderful it was. beautiful. she smiled as she remembered all the little things, how a new life, a new family was born that day. Hermione had been Ginny's maid of honor and Ginny said she'd do the same when the time came. she set the invitations on the coffee table.

"You alright Honey?" It was Ron. tall and muscular as ever.  
"Yeah i'm just sorting out the last bit of the invitations." Hermione smiled.  
"You looked a little stressed, why don't you come to bed"  
"In a little bit I just need to finish some things up, you go ahead i won't be to long." Hermione said effectionatly.  
"Alright but i'm not going to sleep until your in my arms, you know i can't sleep until your right there beside me" He kissed her cheek and walked upstairs.  
She sat there gazing at the dimond ring that twisted around her finger. it sparkled in the firelight. she reached over picked up the invitations and slouched in the armchair. she slowly flipped back to Malfoy's invitation. it was just an invitation right. or was there something she wished to take care of before her wedding? some unfinished buisness? she had to deliver this in person but she didn't want ron to know. she looked at the clock. "It's not to late." she told herself, "It's never to late." she grabbed her traveling cloak from the caot stand and took a flower pot of flu powder from atop the fireplace. she grabbed a handful and threw it into the flames.  
"Draco Malfoy's" she shouted into the lime green flames and she stepped through the flames and into a spiraling tunnel of grates. soon enough she found herself standing in Draco Malfoy's home.  
"Hello? anybody home." she walked around but she didn't find anyone.  
"Finally after eight years you have come to see me...Granger it's been a long time." Draco Malfoy stepped out of the shadows and into the light. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Draco it's so nice to see you. it has been a long time." Hermione smiled nervously as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.  
"Yes indeed it has." there was an awkwerd pause.  
"Why don't you come sit down, i'll get you a drink"  
"oh no Draco i can't stay Ron is waiting for me at the house. i just wanted to came and give you this." she pulled the wedding invitation from her traveling coat pocket. Malfoy took it out of the envilope and read the letter in silence.  
"You're getting married?!" Draco looked up at her in surprise and she smiled, "wow that's great...huh that's real great." Draco sat down and ran his fingers through his short blonde hair.  
"I was hoping you could go." Hermione said gazing at him.  
"Hermione i can't i have to"  
"Look Draco, i know how you must feel about the past but that was then and this is now... we both have to move on. You don't have to come," she said looking at him, "but it would make me happy. just think about it please." she turned around and walked streight through the grate and back to her home. she walked upstairs and found Ron lying in bed. "There's my favorite witch...is everything okay? i thought i heard some noise downstairs." Ron said as he propped his head up with his elbow.  
"No it was nothing, just me being clumsy again." Hermione smiled.  
"that's why i love you...cause your sweet and your not perfect."Ron said as he held Hermione close to him. she smiled and lay her head upon Rons chest.  
"and i love you because you make me feel safe and you let me be me." she said as they turned out the lights. and with a kiss on the lips they fell asleep lying in each others arms. 


End file.
